<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promised. by Amaisuckz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603964">Promised.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaisuckz/pseuds/Amaisuckz'>Amaisuckz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaisuckz/pseuds/Amaisuckz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>magic roams free in the world, though, through power, people can become unstable. dangerous, even. people are contained, dehumanized, even, for exceeding the norm of the regular type of magic that is considered containable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. #157</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hihi!! this is amai here and this is very cool trust me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small boy stood underneath a towering building, the shadow casted across his face. The wide, spacious, structure loomed eerily. The boy slowly walked forward, his escorts opening the door.<br/>
Many different adults hurried throughout the place, not even stopping to glance in the direction of the young boy. The adult at the front desk greeted him. Though, this small boy wasn’t alone. Two escorts placed behind him, and nodded at the lady at the front desk.<br/>
“So, he’s finally here?” The lady inquired the two adults. They simply nodded. “Welcome, young one!” she said with a warm smile.<br/>
The boy looked up, waving softly. “Uh-huh.. Hello..” He said, a small smile forming on his face. Once the lady got up, it dropped. The woman beckoned the boy to follow behind her, and he followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>#143.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Dear… diary.<br/>
Today is the first day here. I’m fully aware of where I am. An asylum, to put it… nicely.<br/>
I shouldn’t be here. They know that, too. I’m far too intelligent for them, so they choose to contain me. Pitiful, really. I may be a small child, but I will hold the brain capacity these humans could only dream of. How sad. Not for them, though. I have to live with my superhuman abilities. Magic is allowed in this world. Different species roam the earth, still, some are put away and contained, like me. They call this an orphanage, when they’re just using us as their little rats. It’s mildly inconvenient, I suppose. -Signed: Keiichi.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Day one.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Keiichi looked around the building. Scientists littered the rooms, questioning and surveying the ‘children’. Keiichi hated being surveyed. The scientists asked numerous questions that frustrated him, as he wasn’t the most skilled in social contact. It was also irritating that the scientists thought they ran the place. They never even seemed to be afraid of them anyways, so why contain them here in the first place? He didn’t understand the logic behind experiementing on these children. He also didn’t know where the scientists were coming from, how they were employed, and all. It was confusing overall to be dragged here by ‘social services’ after he had been the top of intelligence in his small school, and had been even outsmarting his teachers at this point, did they just fear his intellectual capability?<br/>
The scientists were usually the unlucky of the bunch, only having the average abilities everyone else in this world seemed to have. This is why Keiichi never fit in, he wouldn’t use his magic because of the fact that it was flashy. Though, it was extremely tiring to perform for long periods of time. Keiichi held his neutral expression as the scientists always glared in his direction, always seeming to keep a watchful eye over him for the most part.<br/>
A rat scattered across the floor, and Keiichi turned toward it. It was by the wall, in the very back. He heard it.. and wanted to test something fun. Maybe this was the chance to experiment on the scientists, to gain intel on what exactly they are and aren’t scared of. He closed his eyes, and envisioned the rat. It’s squeaking, even while in utter pain. He pictured the rat, slowly, but surely, imploding, it’s guts exploding on the floor, a messy death specifically. Not like it would cause damage to the others. He opened his eyes, and there it was. Well, there's where it would be, scuttering across the floor and around the room, that is if it were alive.. The rat was, in fact, imploded. It’s guts stained the walls and floor surrounding it, blood splattered along the way, even nearly reaching Keiichi. He stood up, and moved to the farthest wall. He watched ominously as one by one, the scientists noticed, and their expressions darkened.<br/>
“Who did this?! Which one of you brats!--” He was cut off by another, having whispered in his ear. The scientist grumbled. Keiichi spotted a trace of fear, and shock in his eyes, and he smiled, smugly. He had the power to easily and simply annihilate everyone in this building, with pure imagination. Keiichi didn’t say anything about it though, of course. He turned around. He had gotten the information for his little ‘experiment’ as he liked to call it.<br/>
He had always been the inquisitive type, asking questions, finding answers, investigating, and such. It was improbable he would just leave something alone until he got an answer, no matter what. He just asked the right questions. Sure, this may make him seem selfish, but an answer is an answer, so be it.<br/>
Children came in, flooding and filling the building even more. One, who had been naturally clingy to him. Miyake Chima, as she was called. Miyake was a childish girl, but one who was equally ‘sadistic’ as they titled keiichi himself. She wanted what she wanted. Nothing could get between her and her desires. This may be seen as ambitious, but it could be considered also greedy. A fine line separated the two, and nobody really knew, that is, except for Keiichi. Though Miyake didn’t meet Keiichi's raw intelligence, her power made her somewhat useful.<br/>
“Keiichi! Keiichii!” Miyake cried. “Look!! She’s hurting meee!” She pointed to a girl beside her, who looked confused. Miyake looked at Keiichi with pleading eyes. “Kill her with your powers!-- Or something!”<br/>
Keiichi stared at Miyake, a bland glare. “What do you expect me to do? I can’t cause harm to humans under this roof.” He shrugged.<br/>
“But she’s hurting me! Wouldn’t you help a friend out? God Keiichi!” Miyake scoffed, obviously teasing Keiichi.<br/>
Keiichi knew she’d come crawling back to him, apologizing anyway, so it didn’t matter. “Okay. No.” He promptly said. “Sorry, but you have your own powers, anyway.” Miyake did have her own powers, material manipulation. She could turn sticks and stones into a full fledged sword, if she wanted. Though, it had to be about the same worth, or else it would come out tiny.<br/>
“Whatever!” Miyake pouted.<br/>
Keiichi turned back to reading. ‘Silence of the lambs.’ one of his favorites by far, it always interested him more than some others. He could somewhat relate to the main ‘antagonist’ Hannibal Lecter. It… interested him. He didn’t relate to many people, and well, while Hannibal was much more… mysterious than he was, he had full power to be as gruesome and twisted, especially with his magic. He could make someone mentally suffer, just by imagining it. This power is hard to keep under his control, though. This is why he’s less ‘imaginative’ than the other children. He physically can’t, unless he wants something to happen.<br/>
He didn’t quite like it here, anyway. It always was loud, and busy not to mention. An inconvenience he had to deal with. He was far too capable to be here, having titled a very powerful supernatural ability. Everyone just called him ‘unique’ though. He didn’t agree, while he was different, it always caught a nerve in him when he was told that, as if he were just a baby or a small child. In fact, he was sick of it. </p>
<p>Once it was around time to sleep, he went into the ‘bedrooms’.  The bedrooms were nicely made beds and silence. No lights were used in the bedrooms. You were to lay down, and sleep. You couldn’t leave after lights out, or it would be considered a breach. Of course, Keiichi saw this as unnecessary, as he did many things here. After arriving here, he didn’t remember much, as they sedated him and took him in too look at him to test what level of danger he was. It turned out, Keiichi was the one right below the top tier, as he could contain his power. Others, who have extremely powerful magic though can’t contain it, are put in separate rooms, locked in a cage, almost. Though, he was just glad he didn’t get the short end of the stick.<br/>
Keiichi got into his bed, as the intercom sparked to life.<br/>
“Attention all occupants of building #36. It is now formally lights out.. You are to sleep, and sleep only. If you are caught exiting the room, a breach alarm will go off, and the staff DO have permission to kill you on sight.” The intercom clicked off, almost in perfect unison with the lights. The building shut completely, any trace of light now gone.<br/>
Keiichi, of course, didn’t sleep anyway. His powers made it difficult, at the least. To think about it, usually he had to ‘clear his mind’ for about an hour, or on some nights, even two. He looked around the room. How much time had passed? Almost everyone was asleep, and Keiichi, seeing this, also began to drift unconscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SECURITY BREACH. SECURITY BREACH.” The alarms blared, hurting Keiichi's head. Oh. Great. Someone actually did something. Keiichi sat up, the children looking around in confusion. Wait. This didn’t make sense, though. Security breach? He looked around, counting the number of children. Every bed had an occupant, so.. That must mean..<br/>
The wall bust down, flames engulfing the room. The walls didn’t crumble, though. They were just lit, though not burning. Almost like burning coal, or fuel to an extent. How odd. He looked to the source of the noise, a man stood in the flames.<br/>
“Hey! You children! Move outta the wa--” He was cut off. Keiichi wondered as to exactly why. He looked down at the guy, then he noticed it. The tentacle. It impaled his body, blood dripping from the injury. Then, suddenly, it moved, and slid back. A woman came in.<br/>
“I apologize for the fright, dear children.” She gave a warm smile, though, Keiichi saw underneath. This woman was the headmaster, or, the person who ran the school entirely. Behind her seemingly warm face, was a monster. A cold, cunning, distant lady. Keiichi wondered as to why she seemed to hide so much from everyone else.<br/>
The half-creature half human lady simply looked at the fire, it immediately was put out. Fire manipulation, hm. How interesting, at least, that’s how he saw it.<br/>
“What a shame he had to go out like that! A very valued staff member, yes.” She gave a sigh, then looked down at him with spite. “How.. idiotic.” She laughed, softly. “It’s fine now, little ones. You may return to your slumber, now.”<br/>
Keiichi layed back down, pondering the woman's powers. She was said to be the most powerful of the headmasters of all 50 buildings, and was put here because this area had a significantly bigger group of more powerful children. As they say, fight fire with fire.<br/>
Keiichi had seen that scientist a handful of times, but not much. He wondered why he wanted to leave? Wasn’t he allowed to go anytime he wanted? Or, perhaps it was the opposite..? You grow up here. Then experiment on other children like you once you’re of age too? This, Keiichi found interesting, though it was just a thought that ran through his mind, a theory, to put it simply. It wouldn’t be a bad idea, though, he wondered why all their powers weren’t as powerful as the current inhabitants of the building… so maybe it wasn’t true. It remained a mystery to him, a thought that would probably linger in the back of his mind from time to time.<br/>
Eventually, Keiichi's eyes drifted shut, having led him deeper into sleep than he would think. Obviously, he didn’t have any dreams. He tried purposefully not to, anyway. Clearing his mind allows him to remain blank, so no dreams of his come to life. This is why he couldn’t always tell exactly what was a dream, or what wasn’t. Man.. when he does think about it, his entire life could just be dreams within dreams. How peculiar, it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Dear diary.<br/>
Today I exploded a rat, why did I do this? Well, this was purposeful. I like to believe that I have power over all these simple scientists, in fact, the only reason I was told I was not put in the top tier of danger is because I can control myself. It’s quite easy to control myself for now, anyway. I don’t like having to be questioned quite often, I guess it’ll work for now. I do hope that in the future this will stop, and I could finally leave. I’m just about getting sick of this place.<br/>
-Signed: Keiichi.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #215</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl cried out in defiance as she was dragged into the building.<br/>“All will be well, miss. Let us gather you into our little orphanage, since your parents have died.” the escort said with a grunt.<br/>Kaia kicked and screamed, but no matter what she tried, she couldn’t escape. Her twin… she was distraught. It had happened again.. separated from the twin sister, the only person keeping her safe, the only one giving her care in the cruel world. She glared at the guards with pure spite as they contained her. They walked into the building.<br/>“Oh.. another? Seems she’s resisting, yes?” the man at the front desk said.<br/>“Yes. She’s been trouble ever since we found her,” the man restraining her said.<br/>Kaia had no idea what had been going on; she wanted out, that's all she knew. She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. “Let--,” she growled, “let me go!” <br/>Her lungs let out a howl as one of the guards had pulled out a taser, shocking her. Her body convulsed for a few seconds, then fell limp. She passed out, and all went dark. faint voices echoed in the back of her head, drifting unconscious.<br/>“. . .why did you sterilize the subject? We needed her to be conscious to run the tests. . ,” the receptionist echoed, all other conversations were cloudy, and distorted, as if she was underwater. <br/>She flailed around. Caught in her dreams, she slowly sunk into the lake of murky water, seeming to flood her senses. God, how did she even end up here? </p><p>#259</p><p>Suddenly, she awoke in a dark abyss, even worse than her previous one. She assumed this was her mind.<br/>“Kaaaaiiiaa~,” Feria squealed, “How’d you get here, ya loser?” Her gaze suddenly darkened, “Oooh.. did you wanna go back on our little deal? I’d be delighted!” she grinned.<br/>Kaia shook her head, stepping backwards, away from the spirit that haunted her when she was unconscious, Feria was partially a demon. That’s what they called her, at least. She WAS the source of Kaia’s power, anyway. <br/>“No.. no.. I uhm.. Don’t.. Want to go back on our deal?” Kaia managed to squeak out. She whimpered as Feria followed in her steps, walking calmly towards her.<br/>“Don’t worry one bit! I’ll getcha outta heeere!” she teased, challenging her for control once again.<br/>“N-- No! Feria, don’t. . . don’t do this, please..,” she said as her eyes widened. “You’ll… you’ll have to fight me for it..!” she tried to sound brave, when all she actually did was make a small, little, scared grunt. Feria grew closer by the second. <br/>“I know you’re scared, Kaia. Of me, or of your whereabouts, who knows! I am, truly, trying to help. I want control.” Feria changed back to her normal, creepily cute demeanor, pleading. “Pleaase Kaaia!” she whined. <br/>Kaia groaned, why must spirits be so difficult? Not only did she have Feria, but at least four other demons who called her mind a home to take control whenever they felt like, at least it had been better recently... She was frustrated, but obliged.<br/>“Fine. Don’t cause any harm, and this is only temporary,” Kaia stared at Feria, menacingly.<br/>“Huuunn. You don’t worry boutta thing! Plus, when you try to be scary,” Feria grimaced. “You’re not. You will never scare me, for you are a simple mortal, ehehe~,” she teased. <br/>Kaia tensed, as the solidified version of Feria faded from view.</p><p>Feria woke up in a white, bleached test room, her gaze drifted across the room, hostile. She spat out a sort of liquid that was in her mouth, probably some sort of solution.<br/>	“Screw off, nerds!” she said to the scientists.  <br/>	“Ah, so you’re awake now? It took quite the time, well, we do know why, though.” The scientist spoke with a warm, and calm voice. Feria could feel their tension behind that, though.<br/>	“Then spit it out, idiot!” she spat at the scientist, a bit scared that they could possibly be aware of her presence.<br/>The scientist smiled and shook his head, “Nevermind, it’ll be okay. For now just lay still.”<br/>Feria struggled through the restraints, pulling the leather straps tighter and tighter on her. It tore against her skin as she writhed. “Ggh. Get. Me. Out!” she demanded, fuming.<br/>“All will be well with time,” the scientist repeated.<br/>“AAAAGH!” Feria let out a ferocious scream; then Kaias entire body was lit aflame. The flames licked the roof of the room, and the leather straps receded, burning into crisps. Feria stood up, facing the scientist who pressed a button.<br/>	“SECURITY BREACH. SECURITY BREACH.” The alarm echoed.<br/>Feria hurled herself at the scientist, trying to batter him with her arm, now lit aflame. It scorched the scientist's arm, and he let out a yell.<br/>	“Ghh.. brat!” White steam flooded the room as Feria coughed violently, her throat closing up. A hiss sounded from the opposing side of the room, with the sound of a door. Feria passed out, back into the depths of her mind, her mind went blank.</p><p> </p><p>Kaia greeted her, but paused in her steps. “Wait. Feria? Why are YOU here again? What did you do anywa--”<br/>Feria growled. “Stupid scientists!” She glared at Kaia. “Stupid stupid stupid!” She let out a huff of frustration.<br/>Claria appeared. “What in the world is going on here? I’m--” The demon growled. “How did you even manage to get into this situation? Like, how couldn’t you hide us, Kaia?”<br/>Kaia nervously glanced over to Claria. “Uh.. er.. Uhm..” She stammered. “Feria had powered through and uhm. . . burned someone. We got found out and they dragged us here..” she glanced aside.<br/>“God-- you guys can’t do anything, can you?” She scoffed. “I should probably do something about that, then. I don’t think that they know much about me quite yet, and even when testing us, they can’t find out about me. I mean, I’m pretty much off the radar. I NEVER get to come out, and this is my chance to shine, finally!” She grinned, striking a pose.<br/>Feria and Kaia exchanged nervous glances. <br/>“Are you sure, Claria? You’re so self assured yet you don’t seem to actually know much about the situation we’re in, it’s been a while.” Feria said, honestly.<br/>“Yeaah yeah, I’ll be perfectly fine.” Claria said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.<br/>“Okay… whatever you say..” Kaia responded.<br/>“See ya huuun~” Feria waved goodbye excitedly to Claria as she slowly faded from view.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Day one<br/>______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>	Claria sat up, and looked around. She had looked around the room, it seems it was in the middle of a bustling room that was filled with other people seemingly alike her. She sighed a breath of relief, before standing up. Her gaze wavered from person to person, mostly around her age gap. Claria was a bit. . . older than the others. Claria was the oldest, at supposedly 18 when she died, so she was the bossiest of the bunch. Feria had died at around 15, which put her in the middle. Kaia, their mortal link to the real world, was only around 12. Pretty… young, compared to the others.<br/>	She saw a girl, and ran up to her. Here, may as well make friends, seeing she was the only one who actually knew how to socially interact with other people. Kaia, was a sore thumb in the middle of all these normally dressed children. She had been dressed in whatever she could find, from thrift stores mostly. The gothic-grunge style clothing that had been recycled, and stolen from various stores. <br/>	“Helloo.. What’s your name?” Claria questioned the girl. She was most definitely taller than Kaias body was, so this would be annoying. Claria had enjoyed being the tallest in her previous friend groups.<br/>“Oh..! Uh my name’s Summer.” The taller girl introduced herself shyly, fiddling with her hands as she talked.<br/>“I’m C-- Kaia. Kaia Yukki, nice to meetcha!” Claria introduced Kaia for her, smiling warmly. “What’s your powers? I know everyone here should.. Have one? I believe so, at least..-”</p><p>Kaia and Feria fought in her head while watching what was happening.<br/>“You idiot! Look, Claria, who hasn’t even been out of her little cove in your mind can introduce herself to people without panicking. Ha!” Feria sneered, mocking Kaia.<br/>“Feria… you KNOW I struggle with social interaction.. I’m not just a stupid demon anyway..” She managed to squeak the last part out under her breath as Ferias eyes widened in offense. <br/>	“At least I can manage to build up guts to stand up for myself!” Feria rolled her eyes, messing with her fire powers.<br/>“Okay, look! I just wanted... Peace among us. I don’t want to fight anymore. Feria, you’re acting childish.” Kaia really needed Sora to help her. <br/>“Water suits you! You’re a coward that retreats at any chance given, or when turned the wrong way,” Feria mimicked water sloshing with her hands.<br/>“--and your fire powers represent how much of an impulsive jerk you are! Once you decide something you flicker on and back and refuse to admit you’re wrong!<br/>Feria scoffed. “Let’s just hope rock girl can actually do something good for us. I mean.. I guess rocks represent her right. She’s stubborn, but also a sort of mediator. She can actually get stuff DONE unlike you.”<br/>Kaia ignored the harshness that was given by Feria, and looked back through her eyes, watching as she got possessed by someone she didn’t mind. Actually, if anything, Claria was the most useful of the bunch, having been the strategizer. Neither of the demons had grown old at any point given, and inhabited her mind since she was little, so she was used to the bickering that took place quite often.</p><p>Claria blinked, having heard what was going on inside her mind. <br/>“Sorry sweets, couldya repeat that? I didn’t catch it.” Clarias somewhat of a country accent shone through her normal american accent Kaia had used on a daily basis.<br/>	“Oh.. er.. I said this eye-” Summer pointed to her left eye, having been covered up with a bandage. “-This eye can control someone through manipulating their thoughts… pretty cool, right?” She beamed.<br/>	Claria nodded politely. “Mhm.. I don’ have anythin’ too special to me,” She chuckled. “I can manipulate minerals and rocks though. Other than that, nothin’ too big.” Claria gave a light chuckle. This girl could be a nice friend for Kaia.<br/>	Summer  nodded, walking in a different direction. <br/>	“Well, I’ll see you around?” Summer asked.<br/>	“Yup!” Claria assured the girl, walking the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>	Night had come at an unexpected quick pace. Claria was still in control, of course, and tucked herself into the bed that she was assigned as other children were rushed to the bedrooms. Clarias bed sheets were plain, and white. Feria wouldn’t like this, of course. Claria didn’t mind in specific though, having laid down in them and gotten ready to sleep.<br/>	Slowly, her eyes drifted shut as she fell asleep, peacefully resting. She wondered what was to come of what will happen later? She shrugged it off, putting on a confident face. She then sunk deeper, and deeper, and finally fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. # .. . .???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>#???<br/>An odd feeling surged through her guts as she looked backwards. She had gone rouge once her mother had outed her to her family on her birthday. The memories replayed in her head.</p><p>“.. She’s a monster!” The lady growled, looking at the smaller girl who seemed to be around 15. She looked at her in absolute disgust.<br/>	The girl looked back at her mother in shock, she felt betrayed. Her mom had promised.. To keep her safe. Ayeshe had died not very long ago.. And she was one of the only people making tons of money for the family. Once this happened, her mother had presumably turned to exploit the smaller girl in hopes of making money off of her departure.<br/>	She looked back at her mom, fearfully. She shook her head.. <br/>	“No.. Mother.. You.. you can’t do this! You promised!--” The smaller figure said in protest.<br/>	Her mom cut her off, “I promised you NOTHING. I taught you time and time again to never trust anyone with this information. Even me.”<br/>	The girl's eyes started to tear up. “I couldn’t HELP THAT! It isn’t my fault! You said it would be okay.. You said.,--” The girl was once again cut off, this time by the guards.<br/>	“Seize her! She’s dangerous..!” Her mother said in outrage as the girl took a few steps back in dismay.<br/>	The guards began to rush towards her, and they grabbed onto her arms and legs, holding her still. <br/>	She held her breath as her body became slimmer and slimmer, slowly dissolving into the air. Her power wasn’t even necessarily dangerous when used, though she had been told by her mothers secret clients that it worsened over time in terms of danger level. It would upgrade without her involvement of even using it, slowly gaining new elements toward it as time passed.<br/>	When she was completely transparent, she ran away, the guards trying to grasp her legs along the way. She looked back at her mom for a split second, and sighed. She ran further into the night, hoping to leave them behind her in her trail.</p><p>	The rogues flashback ended. She had been educated on how poorly the children in those facilities were treated.. Though, she occasionally missed her friends. The girl, having seemed so small in comparison to the world before her looked to the sky.<br/>	“Ayeshe.. Please, if you’re up there.. I..--” She clenched her fist, “Please say something! I need you at this time.. Mom.. mom has abandoned me. She outed my powers to the officials.. Just.. please answer me.” The girl pleaded as she awaited anything.. She craved something at the least a twinkle in the sky, but.. It remained dark and starless. <br/>	The girl looked to the floor, shaking her head. The field of flowers she had visited littered the ground as a few tears dropped from her face. Why couldn’t she be normal? She didn’t want to be tested on, she wanted to be free and live a regular life alongside her friends.<br/>	She grabbed her shirt, staying silent for a few seconds. With a sniffle, she lifted her head and looked forward. She continued venturing along the flower field, absorbing all of the scents into her nose. This had been Ayeshes’ favorite flower.. If only she had the choice to go back and do something,.. Anything.. For her at all. She opened the bag she carried on her back, a mini-backpack, and grabbed a light gray kitten stuffed animal out of it. She held onto it as she kept on walking, wandering, attempting to find any shelter at all. Her frustration shone through above other things, tears of regret and guilt ran down her in the dimly lit sky.</p><p> </p><p>. . . <br/>She sighed, “It’s just you and I, Fuku..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this POV will probably have the shortest chapters,, heh... sorry!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry,,, each chapter may be a bit short</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>